400 Writing Prompts
by KingIradescense
Summary: Latest Update : Prompt #1 - Message in a Bottle; Prompt #2 - Down the Rabbit Hole
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories... The Mephisto's Cat Act won't just go well, and my inspiration for my other stories just feels like there's a dike stuck in it. Plus, school is kind of piling it on me... I may need awhile to recuperate, guys (I know what you're thinking; You've already had a lot of time to recuperate! Well, no, I've been trying to write that whole time.) and I really do feel bad. On top of that, for some reason I decided it would be a good idea to start an original story on Inkitt, too...

So, anyway, I recently bought a book from Five Below called '400 Writing Prompts'. It doesn't list any authors, but it does say that it was published by Piccadilly (just this year, too).

...All rights reserved to the authors and publishers and editors and anyone else who had a hand in the making of the book and company. I own everything in the upcoming stories, except for the actual prompts themselves.

The person who will mainly be the protagonist will be an OC I've had for, actually, multiple years now named Evelyn. Basically, she's a small girl in her mid-teens with bright orange hair and (FRIGGIN FABULOUSLY SHINY) green eyes. Her form, although flat-breasted, is naturally curved with a feminine structure. Her skin is pale but not in an unhealthy way, as well. Usually, she only wears a plain, white, short-sleeved dress that only goes down to her knees, but does begin to stick out a bit from the waist down. Occasionally, she will wear black flats and a royal-blue trench-coat over the dress, perhaps with navy or black tights or leggings. Whenever she wears any of those, she pulls her (thick and wavy, falling just an inch short of her collarbone) into a loose, messy bun.

She's also rather carefree and appears naive, but she knows more than she lets on and her feelings and actions have ulterior motives that go, emotionally, deep down. Not that's she's evil, or anything. Well... happy fanfictioning! If that's even a word, probably not the spellcheck says otherwise T_T


	2. Bottle Message - Rabbit Hole

**Prompt #1: While at the beach, you decide to write a message in a bottle. What would it say? Who would you want to find it?**

* * *

Such a lovely day at the beach should have calming; truly, it should have. For the busybody I feel like from time to time, especially. Really, I should have been jumping for joy at the fact that I even had a day off to begin with. Then again, I work a cashier three days a week, but this week it's two instead. But still! I'd think I would want to go swimming, or maybe even play in the sand.

Instead, I've just been sitting here in this plastic chair. Admittedly, it is pleasant to bask in the sun, but today it's simply forced. I guess it just doesn't feel like I truly _earned_ it... that I don't _deserve_ it.

"Ughhh!" The plastic soda bottle I finished awhile ago was knocked down by a gust of wind and began to slowly roll down the beach. For a moment, an idea clicked in my head; so, I grabbed the bottle, a page from my ever-present sketchbook, and a pencil I always kept with me, and began writing with a furious speed while holding the sandy, moist - for it had condensed and never quite dried - bottle under my arm. Eventually satisfied with the little note, I stuffed it in the bottle and threw it as hard as I could without thinking about where I was actually throwing it. Perhaps - hopefully - a lazy sloth such as myself will find it.

 _Don't take it if you don't deserve it._

* * *

 **Prompt #2: If you fell down a rabbit hole, what do you think you'd find?**

* * *

I shuddered. This world was not what I expected; not in the slightest. True, I shouldn't have just gone down the hole, thinking I was going to Underland - more commonly called Wonderland - but I didn't land in a tight space where rabbits live. Where I landed, you might ask? I landed in a place with nothing but a pencil and the supposedly invisible platform I landed on. The sharpened pencil lay perfectly still in front of me - I'm not sure why I expected otherwise - seemingly pointing further into the abyss I had landed myself in.

 _Perhaps I won't escape._

Finally, I resigned myself to get up. The pencil, somehow, seemed to be beckoning me. So, I picked it up. When I did, the outer coating changed to an orange color, and the eraser became green. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Without realizing it, I threw the hand holding the pencil back while speaking; the tip of the pencil almost seemed to catch on the darkness and tear a hole through the existence of it. A large paw poked the lower flap that now seemed like a curtain, and a lion eventually climbed its way through. As it did, a barren savanna painted itself on the darkness, and a hot sun beat down on my head.

I tried again, wishing for dragons - I will always love dragons and none of you can make me feel otherwise. The savanna melted away, to, lo and behold, be replaced by bright blue skies, clouds, and ant-like civilizations below. What I sat on? A ferocious dragon. All I could really do from that point on was smile at the pencil.

 _I find whatever I want to find down the rabbit hole, simply because I make it so._


End file.
